1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor-containing wiring board, which can be freely provided with a capacitor its interior, i.e., a capacitor which employs the wiring board as its dielectric layer, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Chip-type capacitors are conventionally employed for electronic circuits.
However, such a capacitor requires a number of steps for mounting, soldering and the like, and has inferior reliability due to an extremely thin dielectric member employed therein. When it is to be applied to a multilayer substrate, further, such a capacitor can only be mounted on the uppermost layer.
In place of such a conventional capacitor, therefore, there is a need for a flat capacitor-containing wiring board, which can be arranged also in the interior of a multilayer substrate, having the advantages that it is possible to etch conductors provided on both surfaces thereof, the value of capacitors can be freely selected in a wide range, the board is flexible to some extent, and no pinholes nor defects are defined over a wide area.